heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Partner Skills
Each of the playable characters, excluding Mott, have a special partner skill that helps with solving puzzles on the field. As the story progresses, you'll encounter puzzles that can only be solved through the use of a party member's partner skill. Most areas are tailored to the abilities of your current party at all times – however, there may be one or two puzzles in past areas that require a party member you may have just recruited. Party members are rotated out constantly, so be sure to backtrack to older locations. Completing puzzles that you may not have been able to solve in the past can yield useful weapons and items. Eve's Skill Fishing :Buttons Used: "W" :Skill Use: Press W over a body of water to cast a line. After a short while you should get a prompt initiating a brief fishing mini-game. Conjure :Buttons Used: Accessible from Menu :Skill Use: Upon beating the game you receive the ability to "Conjure" any of the allies you made during the story. This ability is accessible through the menu, and allows you to swap between any 3 playable mogs. Klein's Skill Size Matters :Buttons Used: "W" :Skill Use: Klein's mog form allows her to fit into small holes. Once you receive Klein's Human form you may press W to swap between her forms at any time. Has a Heart Meter skill exclusive to this form (9th Life) Before receiving Klein's human form, she simply meows when pressing W. Troz's Skill Strength of Three :Buttons Used: "Z" :Skill Use: Pressing Z allows Troz to push blocks and boulders. Holding Z on a block to grab it allowing you to push and pull it as you desire. Pressing Z on a boulder shoves it, causing it to keep moving until it hits an obstacle. Rex's Skill Hip...HOP! :Buttons Used: "W" :Skill Use: Press W to jump over small obstacles– from small pebbles to signs– and gaps. Chip's Skill Hard-Headed :Buttons Used: "W" :Skill Use: Press W to charge forward at high speeds after a short revving time. You will be unable to stop until crashing into an obstacle. Crashing into cracked walls, dead trees, and switches will have a special effect. Luca's Skill Sixth Sense :Buttons Used: "W" :Skill Use: Press W to see hidden trails as well as see and interact with ants. Io's Skill Fire Hazard :Buttons Used: "W" :Skill Use: Press W to cut through small shrubs or blocks of ice. Can also be used against fauna. Shep's Skill Open For Business :Buttons Used: "W" :Skill Use: Press W to access Shep's personal shop, with all possible purchasable items that Shep could offer, at any time. Pike's Skill Hook Shot :Buttons Used: "W" :Skill Use: Press W to launch a harpoon to connect two hook points, allowing you to cross between them. The rope bridge will remain permanently, even if Pike isn't in your party. Nyx's Skill Subtlety :Buttons Used: "W" :Skill Use: Press W to become invisible for a short time, allowing you to bypass enemies as well as see and interact with specters. Specters can give you important hints and lore. Kon's Skill Promise to Hold On? :Buttons Used: "W" :Skill Use: Press W to have Kon revert to her mog form, carrying you over spiked terrain. Pressing W again will have her return to her human form. Kon can also participate in battle with her Dragon form, although her abilities remain unchanged. Category:Gameplay